Bucky Barnes in: Love
by island baby
Summary: He's trying to figure himself out but, the more he finds out the more confused he becomes. People are continuously hunting him down and on top of that he can't get Winter out of his head. Nothing trips up the Winter Soldier. Especially not a girl. BuckyXOc I'm not gonna lie this is more of a love story. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down on the window shield of the Winter Soldier's pick-up truck. It was only 4 in the afternoon but the dark clouds made it seem like it was night already. The headlights on the truck were the only lights on the dirt road, and the only thing they illuminated was the dark green tress and brush of the thick forest.

He barely made it out of Nick Fury's grasp, and more importantly; out of "Captain America's"

"You know me."

The words bounced off the walls of his mind, and had been since he left the Smithsonian. He knew what he had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy.

He sighed, "Maybe."

The road stretched on and he only spiraled deeper into his thoughts. Soon the thick green forest changed into flat farmland, the rainclouds broke and the stars and even the moon were out. It would've been a charming night if the urgency of being chased weren't nipping at his heels.

He pulled up to an empty farm around 1 am, tired, irritated and even more confused than he was when he left Washington. He was going to find out who Bucky was, or more importantly who he was now.

Driving into the barn, he parked, flicked the keys out of the truck and jumped out. For a second he wondered if anyone actually lived out here, although he brushed the idea off and started unloading the truck. He unloaded most of the things he'd picked up off HYDRA in Washington, it wasn't all there but it hopefully it would clear some things up. A box of files about his medical records, and a big folder titled "Winter Soldier I."

He spent the next two days going through files, if anything it only created more questions than it answered.

He spent the next week looking around the farm. He had no idea exactly where it was only that his memory brought him here.

The memories. It was driving him insane; at night he woke up from night terrors of people he didn't know dying. During the day he felt like he was having de ja vu every 30 minutes. He tried creating a timeline of events using the files and memories or nightmares written down sloppily when he was half asleep. It was frustrating, to say the least.

He was a week and a half in before a knock on the door woke him up early in the morning.

When he answered the door a young woman stood before him.

He wasn't sure he was expecting but he wasn't expecting this. She held two coffees stacked in one hand and the other hand she had a handful of papers and a pen. A very big truck was also parked in the driveway.

"Morning. Sorry it's so early, I brought coffee."

Bucky's brow furrowed, confused, "…come in?"

"Thanks, this will only take a second." She handed him the coffee and her long black hair swished behind her as she stepped.

"What's this about?" Bucky asked following her, he sat at the table, and she set the papers beside him.

He looked at her the second time and noticed how dark her eyes were and the slight tan of her skin. She was pretty. Distractingly pretty.

Bucky took a sip of the coffee.

"You're illegally squatting. However, the place has been up for rent for a while now, by my boss, Daryl Howard. I'm Winter King, his assistant manager. Lets get to the point. So, you can either sign an 8 month lease, it's 800 a month, or you can leave."

Winter sipped her coffee.

He raised his eyebrows, tilted his head, and picked up the pen, "Winter King sounds like a super villains name," signed his initials beside the places marked, "I can pay first and lasts months now."

Bucky got up and went into the duffle bag laying on the ridiculously old couch, aside from all of the documents about himself, he also took $10,000 from hydra's vault.

"Okay. What does BB stand for?" She picked up all the papers and pulled out a deposit record sheet.

"Bucky Barnes." He set two wads of cash on the table. "There should be $2000 here."

"Bucky Barnes sounds like a rednecks name." She handed him the pen and paper.

"Good thing I'm living on a farm then, huh?" He raised his eyebrows and drank more of the coffee, she rolled her eyes.

Bucky signed the paper and handed it to her.

"Alright Mr. Barnes. Daryl is your landlord, call him if anything goes wrong with the house." She picked up the rest of the papers and made her way to the door.

"Wait. 800 is pretty cheap for a 2 bedroom house and a barn."

She stopped with the door open a crack and turned.

"Well, it's been unoccupied for almost 30 years. Daryl heard you were out here and was surprised the electricity was still working. He owns a lot of the land out here."

"Do you know who lived here before that?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to talk to him. His numbers on one of the papers I left you…why?"

"Just curious. Alright, Ms. King."

She smiled and left.

And that's how he met her. The Bane of his existence.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is from Winter's Point of View! Also, as you can tell It doesnt really follow the plot line of any of the movies, this is completely alternate Universe. And I'm mainly writing this because Bucky Barnes needs a love story goddamn it.

* * *

It's 7:45 and I wanted to get off early to watch the marathon of the X-files but as Daryl constantly reminds me, a manager is on at all times.

He is always on me about it, "You are the captain of the ship, you have the keys to the kingdom, and you are in charge. "

Although, I'm not entirely in charge of the small café-diner establishment. Daryl is more or less the man who owns most of the businesses in this small town. His family basically built an empire in the 20's starting with a gas station, a logging company, a resuranut, and the café/diner that I am now the manager of. Daryl is older than dirt, He's turning 83 this year, but for someone so ancient he's pretty all right.

It's getting dark out and the people coming in are only grabbing coffee and heading out, just when I think I might be able to shut down early, Bucky Barnes sits at the bar counter across from me.

To be honest, I'm happy to see him. For a while I was freaked out that he was some crazy serial killer using this town as a hide out. But I knew I was being silly.

"Hey there big guy, what can I get for you?" I ask cheerfully, drying cups from the dishwasher.

"Just a coffee." He says, his eyes peeking out from under his black baseball cap.

He's cute. Not just cute. Beautiful. When I said big guy, I meant BIG GUY. He's huge. His arms are so muscly it's almost scary.

I'm so lost in thought that I realize I'm pouring coffee into a drinking glass instead of a mug.

I quickly grab a mug from the drying rack and put the glass full of coffee in the sink.  
I glace at him to see if he saw, and he's reading a newspaper.

I almost sighed with relief.

"Here you go." I set it the coffee in front of him and get back to drying the dishes.

"So, I'm pretty sure the house is hot –h-haunted, haunted. I'm pretty sure its haunted."

"Pardon?"

"The house. It's for sure haunted. Or it has mice or something. "

"Probably both." I smiled. I start putting dishes away and cleaning off the table.

He grinned back at me, "Probably."

"Did you find out about the people that used to live there?" I asked.

"Yeah. They had cows. And chickens. Apparently."

"So they were farmers?"

"Well. Yeah. I guess." He's says, smirking at me.

"What a surprise, farmers used to live on that farm. So no murders?"

"No, just cows." Bucky is still smirking into the coffee mug.

"Those darn cows. Maybe they're the one's haunting you?"

Its silent but I can feel myself smiling because this is probably the dumbest conversation I've ever been apart of.

"That seems very possible. …Your boss was pretty vague about who used to live there."

"He's a little rusty, but maybe he can look into it for you?" I say, as I lean against the sink and keep drying mugs and cups from the dishwasher.

"He actually suggested I get you to help, since you are his assistant manager. He actually told me you'd be here."

"Me? I guess so..." I couldn't exactly say no since he was my boss, but still I didn't really know anything about the history of the land or even where to start.

"Really? He said you have the keys to one of his offices?"

"Yeah I've got them. My day off is in two days, I guess we can go then and look."

"Sounds like a plan." Bucky says, he finishes off his coffee, and I turn and start putting dishes away.

"Wait, what time are we gonna meet there?" I ask.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we'll figure it out tomorrow!" He says as he walks out the door.

"Sounds like a date." I mutter as I get his change off the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm writing a lot, next chapter hopefully tomorrow! This is also a chapter in Winters P.O.V

* * *

I could feel my heart in my throat and a pounding in my ears mostly because I just hauled a dozen pickle jars in a cardboard box from the basement. When I got to the top of the stairs, he was there. Sitting at the counter with a coffee. Great. I set the box on the counter and tried to stop myself from breathing like a dying whale but it was probably obvious.

I waved at him, and he just smirked at me. Why was he so smug all of the time? It was starting to bother me. Because for some reason his smugness only made him more attractive and his attractiveness already distracted me.

Nevertheless it was 20 minutes till we closed and the last of the staff members were heading out. I cleared off the counter, and continued to unload the dishwasher. The warm lights of the diner made a weird glare on the windows that always ended up day dreaming at it while I dried dishes.

"So, tomorrow huh?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Bucky repeated. He took a sip of coffee and yawned.

"How'd your day go?" I asked. I was genuinely interested in knowing what he had done all day, he was mysterious and I rarely ever saw him around till now.

"It was tiring. But pretty good overall." He tilted his head at me, "how was yours?" He started folding a napkin, unfolding it, than folding it back up.

"Uhm it was good." I wasn't about to let us sink into awkward silence so I started babbling, "I uhm woke up really late though, and I lost my glasses this morning so I was even more late. It was really nice out today though so, that was a plus."

I sort of expected him to be blocking me out and staring off in the distance but he was still listening to me, and looking at me. His gaze made me a little uncomfortable, mainly because he was so damn beautiful and a little intimidating. The napkin he had been folding up was pretty small now, only then I noticed he had gloves on. They looked like biking gloves, the ones that have grip on top of the fingers. To be honest they made him look even more intimidating.

"You wear glasses?" He asked.

"Uhm yeah. Mainly for reading and driving, I just can't read road signs that are far off in the distance. "

Bucky shrugged. He took another sip of his coffee.

We fell into that silence I was afraid of but I watched him continue folding a napkin, he had it folded in a windmill shape, and he was still fidgeting with it when I turned around to put away all the cups and mugs.  
"So, what time do you wan to start tomorrow"? I asked.

"Ten?"

"Sure. Are we meeting there?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the coffee this time."

"Sounds good." I chimed.

The thing is, you think you'd be able to hear a guy as big as Bucky Barnes get up and leave, but you'd be wrong. Because I didn't notice he was gone until I heard the bell on the door chime as he walked out.

When I turned around he left two dollars on the counter and the napkin he had been fidgeting with was folded into a small white origami rose.

It was cute, and I found myself blushing at the notion that it was left for me. I shook it off and started putting the pickle jars away. It was almost eight fifteen when I started to cash out. It always took a long time to write everything down, the point of sales and cash flow.

I left the diner at nine and was home just in time to watch bobs burgers. I lived a little ways outside of the town, with my aunt and uncle, they let me rent out the unusually large attic they had. The pick up truck I had was my fathers present to me for graduating Business Administration and Management. I always thought it was a sure way to land a fancy job, but instead I was managing a diner in my hometown while paying off my student loan. Which at this rate would be paid off when I turned 85.

I looked at the rose Bucky had left, which I set on my coffee table beside my keys and phone. I felt my face flush; because I was %100 sure I was acting like I was some preteen girl with a crush on an older guy. Well, It sure felt the same. 

* * *

Heres a link to the origami rose that Bucky makes Winter: watch?v=RWybarjPE1Q


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I know I lied, and this is probably the shortest chapter I will post in this story that already has really short chapters, I'm sorry I didn't update. I literally just got lazy. Plus Bucky is a little tricky to write for, but I mean I did my best. And tomorrow or this week I can post the next chapter from Winters P.O.V  
THIS IS BUCKY'S P.O.V

* * *

My fingers gripped around the refrigerator door and with one single tug the handle broke off. I stood there for a moment and deeply sighed. I set the handle on top of the fridge and pried the door open with one hand. The house was old and creaky, but oddly familiar. The land around it was too. I couldn't help my mind anymore, every time it felt like something was familiar, I would only think "yeah probably." So even if I convinced myself that I didn't recognize something, something would always second-guess it.  
So many things in my memory have been cut out… or maybe just blocked out.

It was a long week of connecting dots and sifting through medical records. On top of it when I asked Daryl about who used to live here it felt like he was hiding something. But then again he was old and didn't seem like he wanted to discuss something he couldn't remember.

And then there was that girl. She had been stuck in my head for a while. To be honest I was a little frustrated that I had such an attraction to her. The last time I saw her I noticed she had light brown freckles across her nose and cheeks. It was distracting.

I ran a hand through my hair. Tomorrow I would have to look through all of those files with her and I already knew she was going to be a distraction, maybe even a set back.

Recently I've found out how to use the Internet. It's probably the greatest invention and the greatest resource. Even though it is full of vast knowledge, I can't stop watching videos of cats.

Plus I don't really know what to be looking for. I know who I was, but was I actually that person? Everything I was slowly remembering was real, but for some reason it made me feel like an outsider in my own mind. Would I actually manage to take ownership of the memories that continually revealed themselves? The things I took from Hydra were incomplete. Information was missing and I was running out of options.

The house and barn… I have yet to figure out how I managed to get here by memory. And even if I did, does it have anything to do with Hydra or even me?

I feels like I'm going crazy and to be honest all I want is answers… but knowing my circumstances they're probably not going to reveal themselves anytime soon.

Steve's word's bounce off the walls of my mind yet again, "You know me."

I winced and mumbled back to the thought, "I did. Once."


End file.
